


He Doesn't Even Know

by spookittie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Destiel - Freeform, Flirting, High School, Jock Dean, M/M, Masturbation, Nerd Castiel, Pining, Rutting, Smut, Spanking, The Impala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookittie/pseuds/spookittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel can't stop staring at the beauty that is Dean Winchester: jock, dreamboat, and all around cool kid.<br/>Problem is, Dean won't even acknowledge his existence.<br/>With or without the help of his enthusiastic best friend Charlie, will Castiel be able to catch Dean's attention?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> Rated for content in future chapters, and the tags will be added to accordingly.  
> Chapters will get longer and I plan to update fairly frequently.  
> Thank you for reading!

Castiel’s attention snapped back to the conversation happening at his lunch table with a loud clap from his best friend Charlie. Shit, did he get caught staring?

“Helloo?? Earth to Castiel!” The energetic redhead was now frantically waving her hands in front of his face. 

With a slight blush, he redirected his focus back to the group of friends sat around the table. “I’m sorry, just spacing out.” As the conversation continued, something about making plans to see the new X-Men movie that weekend, he couldn’t help but drift off into a dreamy daze. He quite frequently checked out of reality like this, spending most of the day in his head. 

Before he knew it, the bell sounded, and students begrudgingly began to rise from their tables. As his group of friends groaned and slung their heavy backpacks over their shoulders, Castiel sat still for a moment, easing out of his daydream and preparing to let reality take over. 

His next class was geology with Mr. Crowley, the easiest class he had ever taken. The only thing he had to focus on was not mixing up the words ‘rock’ and ‘mineral’, which for some reason annoyed his teacher to the point of knocking 5 points off of any student’s grade who made the mistake. As the short tempered Scottish man dragged the television stand out of the closet, there was a collective sigh from the class. Watching a movie in class was basically like taking the day off. 

As the VHS tape was loaded into the VCR, and the first of the glitchy images and snippets of boring music began to emanate from the TV, Castiel’s mind began to wander again. Lately he had been fixated on a certain boy at his school who at first caught his eye. As time went on, he couldn’t stop intentionally catching glimpses of him, or even anticipating his arrival in certain classes and at lunch. Before he could get a grip on himself, it evolved into a full blown crush, complete with daydreams and some obtrusive and inappropriate fantasies.  
For now, however, his brain was whirring with an endless stream of self doubt and a lack of self confidence. He’d never have a chance with Dean Winchester. First of all, he was the basically the most popular guy in school-- football captain, already had a license and his own car, and not to mention the most beautiful human to ever grace the halls of their high school. The guy didn’t even know he existed. And if he did.. Castiel had already taken a mental inventory of every negative thought that would’ve filled the kid’s head. 

After an hour of dozing in and out and not retaining a single iota of information from the movie, the bell rang, and it was time to meander out through the halls to his next class. He sighed to himself, lugging his bag with him through the crowded halls. He’d have to see Dean in his next class.

Just before he reached the door to his French class, someone shoved him hard into the lockers. He was about to take his typical submissive stance, assuming it was another bully pushing him around, when he caught the crazy eyes and red hair. 

“God dammit, Charlie!” Castiel hissed at her. “What was that for?”

Charlie smirked at him in her devilish way, “Just wanted to see how you were doing.. Have fun with Dean in French.” She shot him a playful wink.

Castiel closed his eyes and let out an exasperated breath. “Charlie. He doesn’t even know I exist. He’s never even _looked_ at me.”

“Well, I say you change that! Right now! Walk up to him and introduce yourself!” Her enthusiasm was starting to get on his nerves. 

With a sarcastic little chuckle, Castiel responded. “That’s not gonna happen.” 

Charlie shot him a dramatic frown just as the warning bell rang.

“I’ll see you at the end of the day.” Castiel grumpily turned on his heels and entered the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, as always :)

“Bonjour!” The class called out in unison to their teacher at the front of the room. She was a sassy blonde woman named Ms. Hanscum with bright happy eyes, and an almost permanent wide smile on her face.

That was the extent of Castiel’s attention span when it came to the task at hand, he sat at his desk, chin rested in his hands propped up on elbows, skimming the room for Dean Winchester. He was shamefully disappointed when his eyes did not find him, despite his innate ability to pick Dean out of a crowd. A few moments into the lecture, which Castiel could not bring himself to even try to comprehend, the door at the front of the room creaked open slowly, and Dean popped his head in before timidly entering the room. 

“Pardon..” Dean nodded apologetically to Ms. Hanscum, who quietly ushered him into the classroom to find a seat. 

Castiel tried his hardest not to watch intently as Dean made his way to the vacant seat right behind him, but failed miserably, allowing his eyes to skim up and down his body. From the effortlessly sexy dirty blonde hair down to the brand new Nikes, Dean was perfection. Just as Dean passed Castiel’s desk, he caught his eye, just for a split second, then immediately diverted his attention toward the desk he was about to settle into. 

Slightly deflated, Castiel stared down at his desk. Dean Winchester was too cool to even look him in the eye. It was hopeless. He felt embarrassed and he hadn’t even done anything. 

Deciding to distract himself from his self deprecating thoughts, Castiel directed his attention back toward the teacher, starting to jot down notes in his notebook. He didn’t give a shit about French, but it was a required course, so he might as well do his work and keep up his GPA. 

As the lesson drew to a close, Ms. Hanscum was reciting phrases in French and having the class repeat them to ensure that the pronunciations would stick. He was deep in focus when he felt something pushing against his ass. Nearly jumping in surprise, Castiel whipped his head around to see Dean with a foot up against the back of his chair, giving him leverage to lean back in his own. He was too shocked by the physical contact to actually interact with Dean to tell him to stop. As he stared wide-eyed back at the boy, Dean raised his eyes from the phone he was stealthily texting on under his desk to shoot a grimace.. no, a _smirk_ in Castiel’s direction. 

Turning back around quickly, as to avoid Dean catching the blush that furiously crept up his cheeks, Castiel felt like he couldn’t breathe. It would be impossible to get that devilish smirk out of his mind. How could it be possible to be so hot and such an asshole at the same time? As he finally was able to level out his breathing and calm his heart rate, he felt a sneaker prodding at his ass once again. This time he turned around slowly, slightly irritated.  
“What’s up?” Dean innocently smiled at him, as if nothing had happened. 

All Castiel could muster up was his signature brooding glare, but his face immediately softened into a dreamy expression as he locked in on those beautiful green eyes. Dean tentatively lowered his foot with a thud to the tiled floor, eyes locked on Castiel’s the whole time.

With a small clearing of his throat, Dean mumbled a quick “sorry”, lowered his gaze to his desk, and kept his feet to himself.

Castiel faced forward once again, in a daze. What the hell had just happened? 

 

*

By the end of the day, Castiel was still in shock. How could such a small interaction have effected him in such a way? And most importantly, did this mean that he and Dean had now been officially ‘acquainted’? He remained lost in his thoughts, once again, as he flowed amongst the sea of students heading toward the front doors of the school. 

Every day after school, he met with Charlie right by the bottom of the stairs, it was their daily ritual. He stood around waiting, watching the hoards of reckless teenagers on their way out of the building to make some, no doubt, terrible decisions. Castiel was startled by the feeling of someone lightly tapping him on the ass.

“God dammit Charlie!” She had an annoying habit of doing things like that to get his attention. 

However, when he whipped around to scold her, he caught sight of a certain Dean Winchester in his letterman jacket, scampering away quickly through the crowd. Further down the hall, an ecstatic Charlie who had obviously just witnessed, jumped up and down silently mouthing _OH MY GOD_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)  
> Enjoy.
> 
> Tags have been updated accordingly.
> 
> Want more? Let me know.

“CAS-TI-EL!” Charlie was all up in his face, eyes wide and bouncing around with delight. “Please tell me I just saw what I think I just saw?!”

He cringed at the sudden abundance of energy in his personal space. “I think you saw what you think you just saw..?” He offered timidly.

Suddenly Charlie had a death grip on his shoulders, shaking him back and forth violently and screeching. He didn’t recall ever seeing her so excited, and that was really saying something considering what a rabid fangirl she was.

“SPILL.” 

Castiel stared down at his feet, trying to avoid causing a scene, as the last stragglers out of the building were shooting them questioning looks. “I don’t know what happened. First, he was just messing with me in French class, and now.. I just don’t know.”

“Well, come on!” Charlie slung an arm around his shoulders, ushering toward the front doors . “We gotta catch the bus, but you bet your ass I’m going to force everything out of you on the way home.”

“Okay Charlie, but _please_ keep it down,” he scanned their surroundings to make sure Dean wasn’t in their vicinity. That would be embarrassing. “and I really don’t have much to say about it.”

Shoving him into a hot leather bus seat, Charlie turned on him with an intense glare. “Okay, so, French class..”

“I was just sitting there, minding my own business,” a shy grin appeared on Castiel’s face, “and I felt something pushing up against my, uh.”

Charlie gave him the hand signal to hurry up with whatever he was about to say.

“Dean was pushing my, uh, butt with his foot.” Castiel put a hand across his eyes, embarrassed to have to verbalize his encounter. “I turned around to tell him to stop and he just gave me this _look_.”

“Like what?” she was grinning back at him, engrossed in the details he was spilling to her. She burst out into laughter at Castiel’s reenactment of the smirk Dean gave him.

“It was hotter than that, trust me.” he chuckled to himself. “He did it a second time, and when I turned around to say something, he said sorry. That was it. The whole thing.”

Looking at him skeptically, Charlie slyly grinned. “If that’s all that happened, why did I see him _spanking_ you in the hallway?”

“He didn’t _spank_ me, Charlie.” Castiel was beginning to blush furiously. Thoughts of Dean giving him a proper spanking were clouding his mind and he was trying his hardest to shake the images. This was not an appropriate time to get turned on.

Charlie rolled her eyes at him in her typical sassy way. “Okay, fine. Why did I see him ‘tapping that’ in the hallway?” She grinned.

“Oh my god.” Castiel rested his forehead against the back of the seat in front of him. “It’s nothing, Charlie. Can we please drop it?”

She sighed dramatically. “Fine.. but don’t you dare hold out on me. I have a way of finding things out.”

 

*

Later that night, after a particularly unproductive study session, Castiel shed his clothes and climbed into bed. He was exhausted, but his mind was running a mile a minute. What the hell was Dean onto? Surely he wasn’t actually _flirting_ with him, this must be some new type of gentle bullying.

As he lay on his back staring up at the ceiling, the previously obtrusive thoughts of Dean spanking him made their way back into his head. He let his eyelids fall shut as he pictured the scene. 

_Dean was smirking down at him, Castiel bent across his lap with his jeans forcefully yanked down to his thighs. Dean rubbed his ass, prepping him for what was about to happen._

_“You ready, Castiel?” Dean growled, Castiel could feel Dean’s hard on pressing against his stomach. “Let me know if it gets to be too much, okay?”_

_Nodding furiously, Castiel braced himself. With the first smack, he felt his dick begin to swell, loving the mixture of pleasure and pain. Castiel grunted out, “more.”_

_Again, Dean laid down a playful smack across his cheeks, lighter than Castiel was hoping for._

_“Is that all you got, Dean?” Castiel shot up at him, watching an almost scary intensity take over Dean’s eyes._

_“Oh, Sweetheart,” he cooed down to Castiel, “Better be careful what you wish for.”_

_Castiel was fully hard and leaking a wet spot on to the rough fabric of Dean’s denim jeans. This time his ass was met with a harder smack, then another, and another. As he felt the force behind them get stronger and stronger, he hissed out in pain. Surely his ass was red and raw now._

_With another growl for more, and a particularly hard slap, Castiel was spilling all over Dean, the hot wet cum soaking into his jeans, continuing to rut against him._

_Dean groaned, laying down another playful smack, his stiff cock now almost painfully rutting up against Castiel’s stomach. “That’s right, baby. Cum for me."_

Laying atop the sheets of his bed, Castiel let out a lengthy stifled moan. Cum spilled out, making a mess as it dripped down his fingers and his wrist. He rode out his climax with soft strokes til the contact of his fist became too much for his sensitive and softening dick. 

“Fuck,” he breathed to himself. “..fuck.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OooOo where is this going??
> 
> I might be posting updates a bit too quickly, but I'm just excited.
> 
> Enjoy :)

The next morning was a challenge. It look five slaps at the snooze button on Castiel’s alarm clock to finally get him out of bed, and another solid twenty minutes of deciding which outfit to wear for the day. Usually, he didn’t give a shit what he wore to school, it was a matter of choosing which plain button up shirt he wanted to wear, and which pair of his identical jeans to put on to complete his look. However, now that he knew he had at least somewhat caught Dean’s attention, he was practically obsessing over it.

Finally, with five minutes left until he had to rush out the door to catch the bus, Castiel settled for the light blue button up that brought out his eyes, and the tightest of his pairs of jeans. He attempted to tame his bedhead with a splash of water and a few pats on the head, but failed miserably. He made a last second decision to layer his button up shirt over a plain black tee shirt and leave it unbuttoned. With one last look in the mirror, he decided that he looked pretty damn good, and rolled up the sleeves on his shirt. Castiel slung his backpack over his shoulder and jogged downstairs, and out the front door to the bus stop.

As he boarded the bus, he immediately spotted Charlie, her red hair flowing down over her shoulders and following her movements as she bounced up and down excitedly. How she always had so much energy, Castiel didn’t know, but he knew for a fact that he would be terrified to ever see her after drinking a coffee.

“Morning, Sunshine!” she beamed up at him as he threw himself and his heavy bag down into the seat beside her. 

“Hey Charlie,” Castiel responded monotonously. “How’s it going?”

Charlie eyed him up and down, bright eyes finally settling back on his face. “Well hello there, sexy! I’m diggin’ the new look.”

Blushing slightly, Castiel cleared his throat. “You think this is too over the top?”

“Ha!” Charlie playfully nudged him with her elbow. “Watch out everyone, Castiel unbuttoned his over shirt!”

 

*

Castiel’s first classes flew by, plenty of busy work and group discussions he had opted out of participating in. When it was time for lunch, he was suddenly stricken with anxiety. He was going to have to be in the same room as Dean. Was he supposed to pretend not to see him? Would Dean come over to speak to him? What was going on?

Settling down at the lunch table with his friends, Castiel went out of his way _not_ to sneak any glimpses of Dean, sitting at a table across the lunchroom with his douchey jock friends. Who was he kidding? Sure, Dean could mess with him all he wanted in a one-on-one scenario, but he wouldn’t be caught dead interacting with Castiel in front of any of his cooler more popular football-playing cheerleader-banging friends. For all he knew, Dean had a girlfriend. A pretty, popular girl who he toted around like a trophy. Castiel had never seen anyone who fit the description clung to Dean’s arm, but he was sure she existed, and had his undivided attention when they were alone together. Most of all, he wasn’t embarrassed to have his friends know they were together. 

As usual, his lunch period turned into an introspective mope session, and by the time he was ready for his French class, he had lulled himself into an insecure depression. 

Castiel arrived to his class early, after his farewell greeting with Charlie, selecting a seat in the back corner of the room. It was easier this way to be out of everyone’s sight and avoid any awkward interactions with Dean Winchester. Other students began to file into the classroom, choosing seats near the front, which left Castiel isolated in the back corner, just the way he liked it. He felt as though stricken with panic as he saw Dean enter the room, complete with a dopey grin and his letterman jacket. He felt his heartrate begin to spike as Dean drew closer and closer, intentionally avoiding eye contact with him. Dean threw his heavy backpack down on the ground, settling into the seat he chose, _right in front of Castiel_.

He closed his eyes to take a deep settling breath, and when he finally opened them, Dean was turned around in his seat, arm across the backrest, throwing a playful wink his way. Castiel had no time for any type of response, thank god, before Dean turned back around to face the front of the classroom. Fumbling around in his backpack for his cell phone, Castiel inconspicuously lowered it behind his desk and texted Charlie

_I’m going to have a fucking heart attack_

His phone almost immediately buzzed back at him

_WHAT HAPPENED_

Castiel didn’t have time to respond before Ms. Hanscom greeted the class with a cheery “Bonjour!” and shoved the phone back into his bag.

Spending the entirety of the class trying his hardest to focus intently on his schoolwork, Castiel was still shaken up. Stupid Dean and his stupid vaguely flirtatious ways. He wanted to curl up and hide and avoid him for the rest of eternity. This was getting too frustrating for him and his anxious neurotic nature. 

Suddenly, Ms. Hanscum was walking up and down the aisles of desks, making sure everyone was taking notes and fully immersed in her lecture. She paused beside Castiel, the whole class’ focus in his direction, and he broke out into a nervous sweat. 

“I’d like to make this next chapter a little more fun for you guys,” her sweet dimply smile indicated that she was in fact hoping to make the learning experience a bit more enjoyable and not just being sarcastic. “I’m going to break you guys up into pairs, and I’d like for you to create a poster showcasing an aspect of French culture, whether it be a food, a location, a tradition, et cetera.”

A few students rolled their eyes at her idea of ‘fun’ while Castiel was frozen solid in fear of who he would be partnered up with. Ms. Hanscum scanned the classroom, starting with the people farthest away and working her way to where she stood next to Castiel at the back corner of the room. 

Castiel braced himself as the list of potential partners became shorter and shorter, praying to god or allah or whatever there was that he would not be partnered with Dean. 

“So that leaves you two,” she gestured toward Dean and Castiel. “Alright!” clapping her hands as a sign of finalizing her decisions, she made her way back to the front of the room to give specifics and come up with a due date for the project.

Peering over to Dean, hoping to catch some kind of reaction to the news, Castiel saw him hunched over scribbling furiously in his notebook, no doubt documenting all the details for their project. When he was done writing, he tore the page out of the book. Dean’s lack of attention to the perforation line while ripping off the paper made Castiel cringe, it was one of his pet peeves. Before he knew it, Dean had hastily folded up the paper and turned around to place it on Castiel’s desk with a sly grin. All the color drained from his face as he slid the note toward himself and unfolded it. At the top of the note was scribbled a phone number with an arrow pointing to it that said ‘me’. Under that was an address, and a hastily scrawled message with atrocious penmanship.

_Come by tonight around 6?  
Text me first if you need a ride  
I’ll order pizza. We’re gonna ace this shit_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I go again..
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks! I feel so honored.  
> You guys are great, and thanks for reading :)

Opting to arrive fashionably late, Castiel stood on Dean’s porch at 6:07, knocking on the door then waiting for someone to come open it for him. He had spent the past few hours trying to pull himself out of a panic attack, and participating in a vicious text volley with Charie, who was going out of her mind with anticipation. 

He had been waiting for longer than a minute, and decided to ring the doorbell once again. Just as he reached up to press his finger against the button, he heard somebody inside clamoring down the stairs and the door opened abruptly to reveal a disheveled-looking Dean. Not just Dean, Dean with wet hair, slicked back, and a towel wrapped around his waist. Castiel felt as though he was about to faint.

“Sorry!” Dean was out of breath from running downstairs, seemingly unfazed by the fact that he was standing half-naked in front of his classmate. “I just got home from practice like twenty minutes ago and thought I’d have time to get ready before you got here.”

Castiel blushed furiously, looking him up and down. Once, twice, before responding with a clearing of his throat. “It-it’s alright. I, uh.. You can finish getting ready, I’ll just wait here.” 

God, Dean had a perfect body. All that football had done him good- from his perfectly defined abs to his broad muscular shoulders, water droplets clinging to his lightly tanned skin.

Clapping a warm wet hand on Castiel’s shoulder, Dean rolled his eyes, “You fucking dweeb. Come inside, make yourself at home. I’m just gonna run upstairs and get dressed real quick.”

Dean ushered Castiel inside, gesturing toward the kitchen to his left. “Take a seat, I’ll be right back.” Dean sprinted back up the stairs, and Castiel had to fight the urge to gawk at him as he did so.

He made his way over to the table, settling in to one of the creaky wooden chairs positioned around it. The walls were painted a cheerful yellow, and a vase of flowers sat upon the windowsill over the sink. A stack of freshly washed dishes sat in a drying rack on the counter, and he couldn’t help but smirk to himself at the thought of Dean cleaning up in anticipation of his arrival.

After what felt like hours, Dean came jogging back down the stairs in a clean pair of jeans and a gray hoodie. Even fully clothed, he was still extremely sexy, and Castiel couldn’t help but stare.

“What’s up, man?” Dean grinned at him, pulling up a chair across the table. 

Castiel blushed, hoping that Dean wouldn’t notice. “Uh, not much. How about you?”  
“Just getting ready to kick some ass on this French project. Any ideas what we should do it on?”

_This table, the couch, your bed.._

Castiel shook off his inappropriate thoughts and pulled a notebook from his bag, placing it on the table. “I was thinking maybe the Louvre? We could print some pictures off the internet of artwork there and just glue them onto a poster board?”

“Sounds easy enough,” Dean smiled, locking eyes with Castiel as he began to blush again. He quickly averted his eyes. “I don’t have any poster boards though.. Down to take a little adventure to the store?”

“Uh, sure.” The thought of being out in public with Dean was both terrifying and exciting. Just two days ago, he wasn’t sure that Dean even knew he existed, and now they were sitting at a table together, planning to go on an ‘adventure’ together. 

Jumping up from his seat so quickly that it startled Castiel, Dean skipped over to the counter where he grabbed a set of keys. He looked over at Castiel with a devilish smirk and in a jokingly(?) seductive tone said, “I can’t _wait_ to give you a ride in my baby.”

Castiel followed him out the front door, slipping on his old beat-up sneakers, and out to the driveway. There sat a beautiful sleek black car, from the looks of it, pretty old, but impressively well-kept. 

“This,” Dean gestured to the car, “Is my baby. Well, technically, she’s my dad’s. He’s away on business right now, so I get her all to myself.”

Settling into the passenger seat, Castiel could’ve sworn he saw Dean give him the once-over. He stuck the keys into the ignition, and the car came to life with a loud rumble. Classic rock blasted out of the speakers, and Dean quickly moved to lower the volume with a sheepish grin. “Sorry..”

He carefully backed out of the driveway, and they were on their way. Coasting through the streets of their town, Castiel felt his phone buzz in his pocket and took it out to see who was messaging him. Obviously, it was Charlie. 

_What are you lovebirds up to?_

Castiel tilted the phone slightly away from Dean, to avoid the embarrassment of him seeing the message.

_He’s driving us to the store to get stuff for our project. Will text you later_

He shoved the phone back into his pocket, and Dean began to speak. 

“You know, I totally didn’t think you’d be down with doing this project with me. Sorry for picking on you in school, dude. I just--” Dean trailed off.

If only Dean knew the effects his minimal teasing actions had on him. The thoughts it provoked, the late nights spent thinking about it, and the thoughts of Dean touching him and..

Castiel shifted awkwardly in his seat. “It’s okay, I’m kind of used to being bullied.”

Taking his eyes off the road for a second, Dean gazed over at Castiel. “Oh, trust me. You’d know if I was bullying you. You’re just fun to mess with, I’m sorry if I made you, uh, uncomfortable.”

Not having a response, Castiel just nodded his head, keeping his eyes forward on the road. Just fun to mess with? All he was to Dean was someone to pick on because he got a rise out of it. Why did he always have to be the one people messed with? Was he really that weak that everyone knew to single him out?

“Plus,” Dean broke the silence, “You’re pretty adorable when you get flustered.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Thanks everyone!

They perused around the drugstore, looking for the stationary aisle where the poster boards would be. Dean led the way as Castiel trailed behind him, unable to fight the grin he was sporting. Dean said he was _adorable_. ADORABLE. 

Finally, the boys found themselves standing in front of the impressively wide array of poster boards. There were so many colors, ranging from blinding neons to dark green to white and black. Dean stood, weighing the decisions. In the meantime, Castiel was fighting the urge to reach out and tap Dean, just to see how adorable _he_ would look when he got flustered. After a few seconds of deliberation, Castiel told himself to just go for it, and laid a playful smack across Dean’s ass. In the split second it took for Dean to whip around, Castiel’s heart froze in his chest. 

“You little shit!” Luckily, Dean wasn’t angry. In fact, he was giggling like a schoolgirl when he turned around, jokingly scolding Castiel. 

Suddenly, he was snaking his arm around Castiel’s waist to give him a retaliation tap, which caused him to jump up and yelp. Dean began cracking up. Castiel could feel his face heating up as a blush spread across his cheeks, reaching all the way up to the tips of his ears. It comforted him to notice that Dean’s body was reacting the same way, his face beet red and looking like a deer caught in headlights.

They forced themselves to shift their focus back to the task at hand, choosing a poster board for the project they _should_ have been working on already. After a few moments of contemplation and pointing, they decided to go with a bright blue board. Perfect. 

Waiting in line at the checkout, Dean and Castiel busied themselves with rifling through the bin of $1 boxes of candy. 

“Hey look!” Dean called out to him, holding up and shaking a box of Nerds candy. “These would be perfect for you.”

Castiel chuckled at that, grabbing at the first box trying to come up with an immediate retort. He waved a box of candy at Dean. “Well, you’re a.. Gobstopper.”

“You bet I am,” Dean said in a jokingly seductive tone, shooting Castiel a quick wink.

“What does that even mea-” Castiel began before being interrupted by the clerk at the sales counter.

“Next!”

*

The ride back to Dean’s house was a lot less awkward and silent than the trip to the store. Things had loosened up between them, and the tension in the air had almost dissipated completely. They talked about school, mostly, and argued over which toppings to get on their pizza, which Dean insisted Castiel call on his cellphone to order so it would reach them soon after they returned to his house. Ignoring the 6 unread messages from Charlie, who was hungry for updates, he placed an order for a large pepperoni pizza. 

“Don’t worry, pizza’s on me,” Dean whispered to him while he was still on the line.

The sun had gone down by the time they returned to Dean’s, they pulled into the driveway and Dean shut off the engine. Castiel leaned over into the back seat, rummaging around to gather the poster board and the other supplies they’d purchased for their project. While bent over, he felt a sharp sting as Dean spanked him. Hard.

“Dude!” Castiel jumped up, banging his head on the ceiling of the car. 

Dean was already out of the car, chuckling mischievously and jogging up the front steps of the porch. Castiel sat for a moment in the passenger seat, trying to keep his wits about him. At first things had just been playful teasing. But just now, Dean had full on _spanked_ him. This was exactly what his fantasies were made of, and he needed a moment to let his body forget about them. The last thing he needed was to let Dean see the growing bulge in his pants. Talk about awkward..

After a deep breath, Castiel pushed open the door, gathering all the supplies in his arms, and trudged up the stairs to the front door. Dean stood in the entryway, a feigned look of innocence on his face. 

“Thanks for grabbing those, c’mon, let’s get to work.” Dean led the way to the kitchen.

It amazed Castiel how quickly Dean could go from spanking him to acting totally normal. He was convinced himself that he wouldn’t be recovering from the incident for days. What the hell was going on?

Castiel laid the supplies down on the table with a thud as Dean unrolled the poster board, laying it flat. Castiel tore open the packages of glue sticks and markers as Dean ran upstairs to grab his laptop. 

“Where do you keep your scissors?” Castiel shouted up to Dean.

He jumped when he heard Dean respond from just a few feet away. “The top drawer next to the stove.”

Fumbling through the drawer, Castiel finally caught sight of the scissors and grabbed for them. While having his back turned on Dean, he felt another playful smack on his ass. This time, it lingered. He turned slowly to face Dean as he felt the grasp tighten, giving him a light squeeze. 

“Dean..” 

Dean continued gently squeezing, leaning in so close that Castiel could feel his breath coming out in warm puffs against his neck. 

“Please, Castiel.” Dean spoke softly. “Tell me you like this as much as I do.”

Gawking wide-eyed at Dean, Castiel opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the doorbell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me an S  
> give me an M  
> give me a U  
> give me a T
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Dean and Castiel dug into their pizza, wolfing it down as fast as they could. After a few slices, Dean got up to put his greasy dish in the sink. Castiel followed suit, scraping his chair across the floor as he stood up and made his way over to wash his plate. When Dean turned around, he snaked his arms around Castiel’s waist settling for a tight grip on Castiel’s ass. 

“You never answered my question,” Dean spoke softly to Castiel, raising his eyebrows with a questioning look. He pulled Castiel tighter against him, the heat of their bodies radiating between each other.

Castiel felt trapped, in the best way possible, and knew he had to pull away quickly before Dean could feel his growing erection. “I, uh, yes.”

With Castiel’s affirmation, Dean grabbed him around the waist and yanked his body closer to his, pressing up against him. Castiel let out a small unintentional whimper, which caused a fire to spark in Dean’s green eyes that were bearing into Castiel’s blue ones. With a firm grip on Castiel’s ass, Dean slotted a thigh between his, feeling the bulge that was now pressed up tight against the fabric of Castiel’s jeans. They both groaned in unison, heatedly rubbing up against eachother. As Dean began to grow hard against his thigh, a small gasp escaped Castiel. This was really happening.

Removing his hands from behind Castiel, Dean reached up to touch his face, hands bracing him as his eyes fluttered shut and he leaned in, licking at his slightly parted lips. Castiel immediately gave into the kiss, gently pressing his mouth to Dean’s, who immediately began tonguing his soft moistened lips apart. Moaning into Dean’s mouth, Castiel welcomed his tongue, meeting it’s motions with his own, first small gentle strokes, then growing more passionate, more intense. 

Castiel snaked his arms around Dean this time, both hands firmly placed upon his ass, squeezing and rubbing circles into his cheeks. Apparently, Dean found this amusing, almost chuckling into their kiss. His laughter was immediately replaced with a deep, guttural moan as Castiel shifted, rutting his hard cock against Dean’s own. Dean mirrored Castiel’s actions, moving faster and faster, pressing harder and harder, until the pressure became too much.

“C-Cas,” Dean pulled away from the kiss, merely inches from Castiel’s face. “I don’t think-- Oh, fuck it. You are so fuckin hot.” 

Lunging back in, Dean wrapped a leg up around the back of Castiel’s thighs, pulling him closer to his body, up against the counter he was leaning on. They gripped each other tight, grinding harder and harder to find that perfect friction that felt oh so good. Panting, they kept at it, only pausing for Dean to reach a hand down between them, snaking it down the front of Cas’ jeans, rubbing up and down the hard line in his boxers. 

Keeping his thigh up against Dean’s rutting cock, Castiel leaned his head back, an almost embarrassingly high pitched whimper escaped his lips. He was reeling out of his mind with the pleasure Dean was giving him. After a few more strokes, he felt that familiar heated pressure building up in his lower abdomen. He should have asked Dean to stop, he really should have, but he was so lost in the moment that he couldn’t find it in himself to halt him. Before he knew it, he was moaning, lost in his release as hot spurts of cum shot from the head of his cock, soaking the material of his boxers. 

“God dammit, that’s so fuckin hot Cas,” Dean groaned, reaching down to unbutton and unzip the fly of his own jeans. His red and leaking cock sprung free, bobbing against his stomach and he wrapped his fist around it. 

Castiel stood, weak-kneed and dizzy, watching with his mouth agape as Dean worked himself to completion. Gentle, slow strokes led to faster desperate ones, his long fingers running deftly up and down his precum-slicked erection. A few seconds later, Dean’s hips were bucking up against Cas’ own, opting to use the friction of his soaked boxers over his own hand. With a long, drawn out growl, Dean was cumming all over Castiel, hot white ropes of semen coating his stomach and the front of his shirt. 

They stood there for a couple moments foreheads touching. Castiel’s arms were around Dean’s shoulders, and Dean’s around Cas’ waist, breathing heavily. 

After coming down from their collective high, Cas and Dean both looked down and burst out laughing.

“Dude, you’re a mess.” Dean grinned and gave Cas a peck on the cheek.

Castiel wiped at the spot on the front of his shirt, making even more of a mess, and tried to avoid the cooling sticky feeling in his boxers. “God dammit.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long, but worth it

Sneaking in through the front door, his shirt on inside out, and his backpack held in front of his crotch, Castiel tiptoed up the stairs to his bedroom. As soon as he latched the door behind him, he immediately tore off his clothes, grabbing a clean pair of boxers to put on as he made his way to the bathroom to clean up.

He was still beside himself in disbelief. Did that really just happen? Crawling into bed, Castiel was dizzy with the rapid fire of flashbacks running through his head. Dean leaning in, holding him close, making a mess of him. Oh god, there was no way he was going to be able to focus in school the next day.

Reaching for his phone to finally update Charlie on the night’s events, he saw 14 unread messages. Castiel rolled his eyes, Charlie was way too excitable for her own good. He opened his messages with her and began to respond.

_Had a good night. You won’t believe what happened._

_TELL ME ALL OF IT_

Castiel considered letting Charlie in on every little detail, but decided against the graphic description and just settled for 

_Let’s just say when I left we were both very satisfied._

He could practically hear Charlie squealing from her house a few miles away. Another message popped up, but this one wasn’t from Charlie, it was Dean.

_I really can’t stop thinking about you Cas. That was so fucking hot I wish you were here with me right now._

Castiel blushed, and went out on a limb to reply.

_Same. What would we be doing?_

_;)_

 

*

The next day at school, every coherent thought that began to form was immediately replaced with a graphic replay of the night before. Dean telling Castiel he liked touching him. The grabbing, the holding, the rubbing.. It was way too much. Shamefully, Castiel excused himself from his Geology class to visit the bathroom for some relief from his tension.

Luckily, the mens bathroom was deserted as he found himself silently jerking off in the first stall. He bit back a moan as he finally shot his sweet release, cleaned himself up, and made his way back to class. Sure, he was extremely embarrassed, but it beat the alternative of having an unconcealable boner for the rest of the day.

After lunch, when it came time for his French class, he had to pause outside the door to the classroom to prepare himself. He was about to see Dean. With a deep breath and an affirming nod to himself, he entered, leisurely making his way to his usual desk at the back corner. A few seconds later, he spotted Dean, immediately making eye contact and blushing so hard that Castiel could see his red cheeks from the back of the room. Castiel gave him a shy smile as he settled into the seat beside him, nervously clearing his throat.

“Heya, Cas.” 

Now it was Castiel’s turn to blush. “Hello Dean.”

Their class went smoothly, the typical recitations of French words and phrases. At the end of the class, Ms. Hanscum stood up to make an announcement.

“All right guys! Just a reminder that your projects are due tomorrow, no late assignments will be accepted, I look forward to seeing what you’ve all put together.”

Dean shot Castiel a nervous glance. Shit, they hadn’t got any work done the night before. 

“Same place, same time tonight?” Dean smirked.

“Sounds good,” Castiel smiled back at him. 

 

*

Castiel arrived at Dean’s house at 6 o’clock sharp, no need to pretend to be fashionably late this time. As soon as he rang the doorbell, Dean was already there, opening the door. His hair was still wet, he must have had practice again today, and Castiel secretly resented the fact that he was quick enough getting ready to not be in a bath towel this time. 

“Come on in, Cas.” Dean ushered him in through the door with a grin.

The materials for their project were still laid out on the kitchen table. Once again, the house was silent, seemingly empty with the exception of themselves. Castiel was curious.

“Dean, who do you live with?” Castiel inquired, cocking his head to the side. 

“Hah,” Dean started, “My dad and my kid brother Sammy. Dad’s away on business, and thinks I’m old enough to trust me here by myself. Sammy’s staying with my aunt and uncle til he gets back. Can’t blame him, I’m not much of a guardian.”

“I see.” Castiel nodded.

“Anyway,” Dean clapped his hands decisively, “Let’s finish this damn project!”

They spent a few hours scouring the internet for photos of artwork on display at the Louvre. After printing them up, cutting out the pictures, and gluing them to the board, they were done. 

Dean sidled up beside Castiel, a devious look in his eyes. “So...”

“So.” Castiel’s blue eyes bore into his.

“What do you wanna do, Cas?” Dean wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. 

Castiel smirked. “We should probably put a title on our poster so we don’t get points taken off our grade.”

Dean grabbed Cas by the shoulders and shoved him up against the wall so aggressively that the back of his head bounced back against the sheetrock. Castiel didn’t care, he just wanted Dean. Now.

He held Cas there, looking him up and down with hungry eyes, taking in the beautiful boy standing before him. Dean bit at his bottom lip, eyes locked on the fly of Castiel’s jeans. Castiel’s breath hitched in his throat as Dean reached a hand down to his cup his soft cock through his jeans, slowly rubbing in circles as he began to feel it harden.

Leaning in close to Cas’ ear, Dean nibbled at his lobe and breathed, “I wanna taste you Cas. Bet you taste so fuckin’ good.”

“Fuck, Dean.” Castiel whimpered. 

Before he knew it, Dean was down on his knees, working quickly to unbutton Cas’ jeans and jerk down the zipper. Castiel stayed pressed up against the wall, palms flat against it, bracing himself. 

“Mmmm,” Dean groaned as he slipped his jeans and boxers down to his thighs. Castiel’s hard on springing free, his scent permeating Dean’s senses. 

Green eyes gazing up at Cas through his thick lashes, Dean licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. He smirked to himself, watching Cas’ eyelids flutter shut, ready to take what Dean was about to give him. Tentatively, Dean wet his lips and took the tip into his mouth, making sure to avoid using his teeth at all costs. He’d never given head before, but he knew from experience that teeth were a dealbreaker. Getting used to the feeling and the taste in his mouth, Dean took Cas in slowly, deliberately, inch by inch. The small gasps coming from above him urged him to go further, take him deeper, and he did just that. 

Castiel was in heaven. Dean worked up and down his shaft with the perfect combination of licking and sucking. His soft wet lips provided the perfect suction as he took Cas in again and again, working faster and faster. Castiel reached up, taking a handful of Dean’s short dirty blonde hair and took control of his actions. Dean apparently didn’t like the transfer of power and pulled off of Cas’ cock with a pop.

“Turn around.” Dean grunted at Cas. 

“W-What?”

Dean grabbed Cas, tearing him away from the wall, turning him around and shoved him forward against the arm of the couch. With a growl, Dean tore Cas’ pants down to the floor.

“God dammit Cas, such a perfect ass,” Dean laid down a smack across his cheeks. 

Castiel was rutting up against the arm of the couch, desperate for the friction after being neglected by Dean’s mouth. Smacking him harder this time, Dean rubbed soothing circles over the area. Little did Cas know, he was just prepping him for an even harder spank. Cas chanced a glance over his shoulder, only to see Dean staring down at him with the same intensity he had imagined in his fantasies. He thought he was going to die right then and there.

Hearing the telltale sound of a zipper, Castiel watched, straining his neck, as Dean whipped out his already hard and leaking cock, taking it in his hand and stroking as he laid down smack after smack across Cas’ ass till he was red and raw. Deciding that the friction of the fabric of the couch wasn’t doing enough for him, Castiel grabbed for his own cock, jerking himself slowly, giving into the pleasure in the pain. Knowing that Dean was getting off on this too was enough to have him close to finishing within seconds. 

“Please, Dean..”

From behind, Dean gave a grunt of approval, loving to be begged, quickening his own strokes, continuing to spank him raw. When Castiel couldn’t take anymore he tried to warn Dean that he was getting close.

“Dean, I-”

Before Castiel could complete his thought, Dean was shooting his load across his lower back, cum dribbling down his crack, the hot wet sensation adding to the sensory overload of being smacked around so hard. Once Dean had finished riding out his orgasm, he laid down one final sticky smack, and whirled Cas around to face him.

Dean lowered himself on shaky knees, engulfing all of Cas’ cock in his mouth, pulling almost all the way out and laving at the tip with his tongue. Working the shaft with his long skilled fingers, tongue still swirling around the tip of Cas’ dick, Dean was now begging for him to cum. Castiel’s eyes rolled back into his head as the pleasure became too much, bucking up into Dean’s mouth as he finally found the release he had been begging for. Dean tried to swallow it all down, but some managed to trickle out of his mouth. Castiel fell backwards on to the couch, collapsing in a post-orgasm bliss, as Dean licked up every last drop.


End file.
